


like a snowflake in the sky

by AbsoluteTempest



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Bittersweet, Diffride, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteTempest/pseuds/AbsoluteTempest
Summary: I'm sure one dayyour paths will cross againjust like ours(Dragonic Overlord goes to Planet E to search for the wielder of the Blaster Blade)
Relationships: Blaster Blade & Dragonic Overlord, Dragonic Overlord & Sendou Aichi, Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	like a snowflake in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> i felt really soft for the people in my life...so this is the result

He returns to an apartment that is dark and silent.

Aichi stands in the doorway, taking in the quiet apartment with confusion, before he starts to take off his shoes, soaking wet from walking in snow. It’s quite unlike Kai, who decided to visit him during this break, to still be in bed until 10 am. It’s usually him that has to roll Aichi out of bed in the morning when they are together.

“Kai?”

He’s met with silence.

Aichi finally kicks off his shoes, setting his backpack onto the kitchen table before walking into the bedroom. He notices the lump on his bed, curled and covered up in every blanket Aichi could possibly find in his home. Getting closer, he can finally see Kai’s head poking out from under all the blankets, fast asleep.

“Kai,” Aichi whispers. He crawls into bed and plants a small kiss on Kai’s cheek. “It’s already 10, Kai.”

He’s only met with a groan as Kai curls up even tighter in his cocoon of blankets.

Aichi giggles. “Kai....” He leans in even more and plants kisses all over Kai’s face, his forehead, his nose, his cheeks. “Someone sure is a sleepyhead today…”

Kai groans some more and mumbles something about being cold.

Aichi sighs. He leaves him with no choice. He pulls back the blankets a little bit and starts kissing his neck, trailing down and--

“Stop.”

Kai pushes, pushes too hard, enough to send Aichi off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud.

“O-Ow…” Aichi rubs his back. “Y-You didn’t have to push so hard…” He looks up at Kai, who has finally risen out of bed, and pauses at the look of bewilderment on his face. “Kai?”

Kai, taking all the blankets with him, joins Aichi on the floor, hovering over his body on his hands and knees, causing Aichi’s face to warm up. Still with the same look, he cups Aichi’s face with his hand.

“K-Kai...w-what’s wrong?” Aichi mumbles, trying to ignore the unfortunate position of Kai’s knee.

Kai doesn’t answer, his fingers brushing lightly underneath Aichi’s eyes before they start to run through his hair, slowly, as if feeling each individual strand between them. “You…” Kai furrows his brows, pausing, before he continues. “You...you remind me...a lot of him.”

“...eh?” Aichi’s mind, running 100 miles per hour, suddenly screeches to a halt. “What?”

Kai tilts his head. “Just what I said...why...why are you looking at me so strangely? Didn’t he tell you?” He doesn’t let Aichi answer before he sighs. “So...you didn’t tell him.”

“Kai? What are you…” Aichi’s words die in his throat when Kai raises his right hand, the firey red symbol of Kagero seared onto his skin. “Y-You…”

“Don’t...fear me in this form.” “Kai” says. “Toshiki gave me his permission. I have no interest...in whatever the others like me are here for.”

Aichi’s heart, racing at the fact that Kai isn’t here, that Kai is being diffrode, starts to slow down at the casual sound of Kai’s first name from his lips. To be able to say it as such, the only one who can be close enough to him to see it as such, it can only be--

“Dragonic...Overlord…”

A toothy grin grows on Kai’s face, a grin that is very unlike him. “You’re good, Sendou Aichi. This tiny body...is the only one good enough to harbor my powerful soul.”

Aichi laughs nervously, before he takes a deep breath. “You said you’re not here like the others. So, why are you here?”

Dragonic Overlord adverts his gaze, staring off to the side for a minute with a frown, before he turns back. “Go on a date with me.”

“...huh?”

“The loud whining of Toshiki tells me those are not the right words,” Overlord mumbles, scratching his chin. “I want to see Planet E with this tiny body. So...you have to show me the way, Aichi.”

Aichi gives Overlord a small smile. “Okay. If that is what you want, then I’ll grant it to you.”

\---

The snow continues to fall and blanket the scenery in white layers by the time Aichi steps outside again. He watches his breath for a moment in the cold air, before he turns back to the diffriding dragon still standing in the doorway. “You can’t see our world just from the doorway you know.”

“Don’t backtalk me,” Dragonic Overlord says half-heartedly, staring at the snow. He shivers. “I was told...to dress in all these layers so I can not be cold but it’s still cold. Is human flesh really that weak?”

Aichi laughs. He likes to see how the mighty Overlord of the Kagero clan reacts to being stuck in a small body, a body that has no claws or wings. He had already spent half the time getting dressed muttering to himself, most likely arguing with Kai. “It’s unfortunate, isn’t it? But if we walk quick enough, it won’t be that cold. Let’s go, Overlord.”

“Wait, Aichi.” Overlord extends his hand. “Give me your hand. I dislike the idea of being lost on this world. You have to be my guide.”

“Is that so…” Aichi scratches his face, his cheeks burning. Even if this is the body of Kai, even if Kai seems to be aware of what is going on, it still makes him flustered. “Okay then.” He gingerly grabs the gloved hand of Overlord and tugs him along through the snow, through the streets of where he lives in America, through his college.

Sometimes, when they stop at crosswalks, waiting for the light to change, Aichi glances to look at Overlord in the corner of his eye, watching his face as he looks around, looks at how large the trees and buildings are in such a small human body. In fact, it's a little endearing, the fact that the dragon is bad at masking the emotions like Kai can, bad at masking the awe on his face.

"Aichi."

Aichi looks at Dragonic Overlord, who is looking down at their linked hands. "Y-yes?"

Overlord takes Aichi's hand with both his hands now, studying it as Aichi begins to turn red again. He holds Aichi’s hand square against his, staring at how they line up. “Even for a human...your hands are tiny.” He finally blurts out. He frowns. “If these were my regular hands, they would crush yours easily…”

He looks so serious about it that Aichi can’t help but laugh out loud.

“W-what…?”  
“You’re a lot different than my original image of you…”

Aichi links their hands again and laughs a little more at the Overlord’s bewildered look.

He tugs Overlord towards a coffee shop that’s on his campus and inside, into the warmth that he was seeking. He can hear the sigh of relief as the cold starts to leave.

“Since you want something to warm you up, I can get you something. Do you want something sweet or bitter?”

Overlord stares at him for a moment, processing what Aichi is saying and what perhaps Kai is saying in his head. “Bitter,” he finally mumbles. “That’s his recommendation…”

Aichi smiles. “That sounds like him. Then I’ll get what he normally gets for you!”

Aichi orders a coffee for Overlord and a hot chocolate for himself and tugs on the coat sleeve of Overlord. “Tell me what’s on your mind Overlord. Tell me what you think of this world.”

Overlord wrinkles his nose. “It’s cold. Well...I think that’s mostly because I’m not in my real body. But also, everything is so big now, the buildings and the trees...but, somehow, it’s more similar to Cray than I thought it would. At least...it’s similar to the United Sanctuary the most.”

Aichi’s eyes light up. “How is the United Sanctuary these days? I haven’t had the chance to visit with my Psyqulia. Is Ah--, er, is Blaster Blade well? Do you still fight him a lot?”

He expects Overlord to show off the smirk he made earlier, to puff out his chest and brag about his rivalry with the swordsman. He doesn’t expect the Dragonic Overlord, the fiercest general in the Dragon Empire, to look at him with such sorrow eyes, to break eye contact and pick at his hands instead. “I...well…”

“ _Aichi_?"

“ _Yes, that’s me_.” Aichi picks up the coffee and the hot chocolate, and when he looks back at Overlord, the sad look in his eyes are gone, reaching out for coffee instead.

_What was...that reaction?_

Aichi’s thoughts are interrupted by the disgusted noise of Overlord, staring at the coffee with a huge frown. “Toshiki actually drinks this?”

Aichi laughs. Overlord really is different than the original image he saw of him. “If you don’t like that, you can try mine. It’s a lot sweeter.”

Overlord takes Aichi’s drink next and takes a sip. He swears that if Overlord still had his tail in this world, it would be wagging right now. “I like this a lot better.” The diffriding dragon continues to drink it, seemingly forgetting that the drink is Aichi’s, not his.

Aichi laughs. He doesn’t mind.

\---

After finishing their drinks and warming up in general, Aichi drags Overlord back outside, despite his whining about the cold. For a while, they walk in silence, with Aichi swinging their hands slightly.

He takes him to a place that is usually beautiful in the spring and summer, the trees with beautiful greens and the fountain spraying water, the sounds always relaxing to Aichi’s ears. But in the cold, it’s nothing like it, with the trees bare and the fountain turned off, filled with snow instead.

Overlord sighs and plops onto a bench for a second before jumping back up. “It’s covered in snow...now...these pants are wet...and cold.”

Aichi laughs. “You might as well sit down now.” He watches Overlord sigh again and take a seat, staring at the boots on his feet.

He feels happy, being able to meet the Overlord that his partner holds dear, the one that has stayed beside him longer than anyone else he knows. He feels happy being able to show Overlord this world, the world that he has protected time and time again.

“Overlord.”

Overlord looks up at him, looking at him with eyes that are Kai’s through and through. When Kai has trouble communicating with his words, it’s usually his eyes that Aichi turns to next, soft eyes that show his true self.

That is why Aichi can tell that Overlord is withholding something.

“Overlord, you told me that you were here to see this world. But, I feel like someone like you would not travel here just for a vacation. Why did you really come here?” Aichi asks.

Overlord’s eyes widen, that sorrow look back on his face. He stares at Aichi for a moment. “You...when you look like that, you bring a lot of memories back.”

“Memories?”  
“I didn’t come here as a tourist like the rest of them. And I didn’t expect to even stay this long, walking around with you. But your face, those eyes, they caught me off guard.” Overlord stares at his shoes again, hitting them off the ground for a few seconds before continuing. “I...I came here to see you. I came here to meet with you, the human of Planet E that wields the Blaster Blade.”

“To see me?”  
“You’re the one that is closest to him. You are the only one in this world that could possibly hear his voice, the only one who can diffride with him.” Overlord bites his lip. “Have...have you heard him at all, ever since the gateway has opened?”

Aichi frowns, shakes his head. “No...I haven’t heard his voice at all.”

The sorrow in Overlord’s eyes grows deeper, looking down at the hands in his lap. “I...I see…”

Aichi knows now, what Overlord is trying to seek, but he wants to hear it from the dragon himself. “Overlord…” He doesn’t mean to, but he dislikes to see such a sad look on a face that is Kai’s, so he cups his face with one hand. “Why do you ask…?”

Overlord gasps slightly at the touch of Aichi’s hand, but that and the soft tone of Aichi’s voice persuades him to continue. “Time...moves differently in Cray than here. Toshiki told me, it’s been around 5 years since the invasion of Link Joker, here on Planet E. But, on my Cray, it’s been...centuries. I’m a dragon, so of course, I can live this long but Blaster Blade...I...haven’t crossed swords with him in so long. I thought...if I visit here...we can meet again, and we can fight again, even if we’re stuck fighting through a game of cards. But if you haven’t heard his voice then...then, he’s really…”

The two sit there in silence for a bit, the cold seeping into their skin.

“Overlord, you really miss him, huh?”

“No,” Overlord says quickly. “He’s the only one who can entertain me, match my strength. I’ve been bored for so long…”

Aichi chuckles. “If that is what you say, Overlord.” He gently takes his hands and pull him up, so he can look up and see Overlord’s face better, a face with a deep scowl but eyes that speak differently. He tugs off his glove so he can see the glowing Kagero symbol seared into Kai’s hand, rubbing it. Finally, he looks up at him, into his eyes. “You’ll meet him again.”

Overlord’s frown deepens. “But he’s dead.”

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Aichi scoops up a handful of snow. “Did you know that not a single snowflake is the same?”

Overlord stares at him, not saying anything, so he continues.

“Each snowflake has a different pattern that it calls its own. When I found out, from the power of Stride, that there are many different possibilities of Cray out there, it reminds me of that.” Aichi lets the snow drop from his hands and cups Overlord’s face lovingly. Even if this isn’t Kai, even if this is a completely different person talking to him, his heart is warm and soft for this dragon. “I’m sure that one day, your paths will cross again, just like Kai’s and mine have. Even if it seems impossible...if the possibility is there, there’s always the chance that you’ll meet Blaster Blade again.”

For a moment, Overlord just stares at him with wide eyes. But it isn’t before long, when that toothy grin appears on his face again, when his eyes start to burn brightly. “You talk a lot too, just like him.” He chuckles. “Even if I did not get to see him again...I am glad I got to see you.”

Aichi smiles. “I’m glad. In my opinion, I don’t think Blaster Blade is truly gone, just because I don’t hear his voice calling out to me.” He steps back, matching the same fire in Overlord’s eyes. “I think he wants to leave the fate of the future in the hands of the kids.”

Overlord laughs. “That sounds a lot like something he would do.”

_Dragonic Overlord and Blaster Blade...they really aren’t that much different, than Kai and I. Maybe, it’s not the same kind of love, but it is love. To always be hoping for the day where their paths will cross again…_

“Even if I cannot fight my rival…” Overlord grabs Aichi’s face and pushes their foreheads together. “I can fight you.”

Aichi grins. “You’re on, Dragonic Overlord.”

_Blaster Blade...if you can hear me, I’m not sure if I can live up to the fights you give him. But I’ll be sure to give him a fight that he seeks. To give him the spark to keep walking down the path towards you._


End file.
